


O' Naga

by thetraveler



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Healing, Injury, Other, Prayer, Religion, mild violence implied, praying, religious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetraveler/pseuds/thetraveler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"May they find salvation and peace."</p>
            </blockquote>





	O' Naga

**Author's Note:**

> just so y'all know this isn't shippy so  
> hope you like it!

Libra let out a sigh as he entered his tent, shedding his cowl and kicking off his boots. The day had been a trying one- the battle had claimed almost a third of the Shepherds' team, and the aftermath of that was Libra rushing around the nurse's tend from patient to patient until they had all been cared for. Lissa and Maribelle had opted to stay with those who needed nighttime care, for which Libra was grateful. He glanced around the rest of the tent- it appeared that his comrades were already slumbering. The priest began to change into his pajamas, careful not to clang his armor around as he took it off.

So many of his finest friends had been hurt today. Virion's arm had been badly broken, Stahl had a stained a nasty head wound, Lon'qu had a gash across his stomach, Tharja had, (ironically,) been cursed; the list was quite extensive. The worst injury belonged to Sumia- a large wound had manifested on her neck from an axe, and she had lost a lot of blood. Henry, who lay in the cot opposite, had been completely enraptured with the ordeal of patching her up. Libra finally had to move him to a separate part of the tent so that he might not frighten away the remainder of Sumia's strength. The priest had granted what he could to support the young woman, but he was still unsure if she would see the morning.

Libra clasped his finest talisman and knelt beside his bed. It was time for him to give thanks and connect with the one who gave him purpose- Naga. His eyes fluttered closed and he opened in prayer.

"O' Naga, may this prayer reach You well. I am humbly offering my appreciation for Your kindness. You have shown me forgiveness and taught me strength. I beseech that You head my prayer and allow the kindness I have been shown to spread beyond myself.

"I first wish to bless the souls that were lost by my hand. I fight in the name of my beliefs and I know those lost did the same. May they find salvation and peace.

Second, I wish to bless my bothers and sisters in arms who were lost or defeated today. I cared for them as family and pray that they also might find salvation and peace."

Libra felt a tear slide down his cheek. He swallowed and continued his monologue.

"Thirdly, I wish to bless the injured, sick and suffering. May Virion hold his bow again in days to come. May Stahl be free of headache. May Lon'qu be strong enough to face the world by morn. May Tharja resist darkness. May Sumia pass the night safely. And may Lissa and Maribelle be guided in Your care for those in pain.

"Finally, I ask forgiveness for myself. I hope that I live free of my past sins and repent for those I make in the future. I pray you will continue to show me salvation, and may the Gods that Your tears were not shed in vain. Thank You, Naga, for hearing my prayer. Amen.

Libra brought his talisman to his lips and crawled into his cot, wiping his eyes. He began to drift off into a dreamless sleep, leaving behind the events of the day to begin afresh tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! I really like Libra's character so I just had to write something! I dunno, I don't really ship him seriously with anyone, like. He's a priest. Nothin vulgar? idk but anyways I was really up for him praying for some reason so :P Please feel free to leave constructive criticism! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> ps Sumia and the crew were fine in case y'all wondered what happened in the morning


End file.
